Talking To The Moon
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Songfic curta AmyIan,com a música Talking To The Moon,do Bruno Mars.


**_Minha primeira fic de The 39 Clues!_**

**_Notas:_**

**_1-Em itálico é a letra original._**

**_Em negrito é a tradução e os pensamentos dele._**

**_2-********Disclaimer********:Eu não possuo a série The 39 _pertence á Rick Riordan, Gordon Korman, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, Linda Sue Park e Margaret Peterson Haddix.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Talking To The Moon <em>**_Bruno Mars__**(Conversando com a lua** **Bruno Mars)**_

_I know you're somewhere out there__**(Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora)**_

_Somewhere far away__**(Em algum lugar longe)**_

**Muito longe,porque eu tinha que ser tão idiota?**_  
><em>_I want you back __**(Eu quero você de volta)**_

**Como eu quero.**

_I want you back __**(Eu quero você de volta)**_

_My neighbours think I'm crazy __**(Meus vizinhos pensam que eu sou louco)**_

**Todos pensam...****_  
><em>**_But they don't understand__**(Mas eles não entendem)**_

**Prinicpalmente minha mãe.**_  
><em>_You're all I have __**(Você é tudo que eu tenho)**_

_You're all I have __**(Você é tudo que eu tenho)**_

**Ou tudo que eu tinha.**

_(Chorus:) (Refrão:)__  
><em>_At night when the stars light up my room __**(À noite quando as estrelas iluminam meu quarto)**_

_I sit by myself __**(**__**Eu sento sozinho**)._

**Sempre só.**

Talking to the Moon **(Falando com a Lua)**

Try to get to you(**Tento chegar até você)**

**Como isso doí.**

_In hopes you're on the other side __**(Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado)**_

_Talking to me too **(Falando comigo também)**_

**Eu sei que você não estar,mas eu queria tanto que estivesse...****  
><strong>_Or am I a fool who sits alone **(Ou será que sou um tolo aqui sozinho)**_

**Sei que sou...****_  
><em>**_Talking to the moon? _**_(Conversando com a lua?)_**_  
><em>**Porque eu tive que ser tão idiota?**

I'm feeling like I'm famous**(Estou me sentindo como se eu fosse famoso )**

The talk of the town**(Dizem pela cidade )**  
>They say I've gone mad<strong>(Dizem que fiquei louco )<strong>  
>Yeah, I've gone mad<strong>(Sim, eu fiquei louco )<strong>

**Louco por você.**

_But they don't know what I know**(Mas eles não sabem o que eu sei )**__  
><em>_Cause when the sun goes down**(Porque quando o sol se poe )**__  
><em>_Someone's talking back**(Alguém está falando de volta )**_

**Ah,sim...**_  
><em>_Yeah, they're talking back**(Sim, eles estão falando de volta)**_

_At night when the stars light up my room **(À noite quando as estrelas iluminam meu quarto)**__  
><em>_I sit by myself **(Eu sento sozinho)**_

**Me escondendo do mundo.**_  
><em>_Talking to the Moon **(Falando com a Lua)**__  
><em>_Try to get to you **(Tento chegar até você)**_

**Porque você é única.**

_In hopes you're on the other side **(Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado)**__  
><em>_Talking to me too **(Falando comigo também)**_

**Fiquei mesmo louco.E nós dois sabemos a razão...**_  
><em>_Or am I a fool who sits alone **(Ou será que sou um tolo aqui sozinho)**_**_  
><em>**_Talking to the moon? **(Conversando com a lua?)**__  
><em>**Sim,sou um tolo apaixonado.**

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... **(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)**__  
><em>_Do you ever hear me calling?**(Você já me ouviu chamando?)**_

**Claro que não,porque eu era um idiota orgulhoso,e agora já é tarde demais.**_  
><em>_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... **(Ahhh... Ahh.. Ahh..)**__  
><em>_Oh oh ooh oooh**(Oh oh ooh oooh)**_

_'Cause every night**(Porque todas as noite)**__  
><em>_I'm talking to the Moon (**Eu fico falando com a Lua)**__  
><em>_Still try to get to you (**Tento chegar até você)**_

**Não,não é brincadeira.É a frase mais verdadeira da minha vida.**

_In hopes you're on the other side **(Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado)**__  
><em>_Talking to me too **(Falando comigo também)**__  
><em>_Or am I a fool who sits alone **(Ou será que eu sou um tolo aqui sozinho)**_

**Sim,um tolo apaixonado**_.__  
><em>_Talking to the moon?(_**Conversando com a lua?)**

_Ohoooo...(Ohoooo...)_

I know you're somewhere out there **(Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora)**

**Olhe bem a que ponto cheguei,é culpa ê modificou meus principios...**_  
><em>_Somewhere far away **(Em algum lugar longe)"**_

**Muito longe de mim.**

**E eu aqui apesar de tudo que eu fiz, aqui estou cantando com a lua e pensando em você.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reconheço que ficou horrí foi a melhor coisa de The 39 Clues que saiu.<strong>

**Seria pedir demais reviews?**


End file.
